


shameless smut and fluffy fluff

by loyalb



Series: bestie's oc's [2]
Category: Original Work, tired.ocs
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Masochism, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gay Sex, Gen, Incest, Incest Kink, Kinks, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sadism, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Subdrop, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, idk what ever i feel honestly this is just a book of shots and drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyalb/pseuds/loyalb
Summary: drabbles and shots of me and my bestie oc's
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Everyone/Original Character(s)
Series: bestie's oc's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986568
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. playtime miya X jade

**Author's Note:**

> first fucking smut its lady love and imagine writing and having no idea what to write this legit took me hours anyway enjoy !!!!

its not everyday when your asexual girlfriend comes home because shes in "the mood" if you know what i mean and to be a nyphomanic i thrive on those day. 

not that we don't already do it most days its just not the same when shes doing it for my pleasure and to make me happy, and god does it make me happy this bitch and her tongue *moans* oh my god, but i like for her to enjoy it too

of course thats not how asexuals work it either they're extremely turned off by sex and just in it for the romance, kinda into it a little or just not into you romanitcally or sexually

but luckily for me jades in the mood every once in a while like last week when she killed 3 people on the job and made over 5,000 bucks (shes an hitman so its kinda her job)

***flash back

i was at home writing the my blog as usual I did a little zumba took a nice bath and cooked dinner since i dont have to work till late then all of a sudden i hear the front door open 

"daddy you didn't say you were coming over today " ~ i said assuming it was my fuck buddy corey

"nope not him " jade said 

jade knew about corey we all went to school together and thought jade didn't necessarily he was better than some random guy. we both know corey has a crush on me but i'll only ever look at him as a friend and a stretch that fingers cant provide he knows that but it doesn't stop him from still trying to kiss me or grabbing me infront of jade which is most likely why she doesn't like him

"oh hey babe what are you doing home so early" ~ i said casually

"come here slut" she said in her low sexy voice

she only calls me slut during our play time she knows i love it when she talks dirty to me and right now i could see her brown dark orbs dialated with lust i smirked

"yes ma'am"

i walked over to her and she instanty grabbed me by neck pulling me into a heated kiss forcing her tongue into my mouth i tilted my her to deepen the kiss she began sucking on my tongue lascivious 

"muuuuu" i moaned into her mouth earning a smirk for jade

she pulled away attacking my neck sucking deep leaving dark brownish red hickeys while feeling up my breast 

she then pulled away and i pouted 

she then instructed my to "strip"

i slowly pulled off my shirt teasing her turning my ass towards her taking off my shorts poking my ass out against her 

she slapped my ass hard "ah" i said moaned again

she grabbed me by my waist and flipped me over onto the floor 

"open" she said 

i obeyed as she threw off her shirt

she got on her knees crawling towards me she slid her index finger up and down my pussy lips 

is closed my eyes biting my lip my pussy was throbbing anticating the next part

"you wet for me already slut or were you waiting for corey" she said poking her figer in and out just a little

"yess... i mean...no" i said breathily

"no what"

"no i ....i wasn't ...... waiting for corey its for you... please"

"please what use your words slut" she whispered into my ears

"ahh fuck me"

"aw since you asked so nicely sure babe" she said 

she spotted my clit that was in heavily needs of attention putting her lips on it and kissing it softly 

"aahh~ " i moaned throwing my head back getting slightly light headed

she barried her face in my pussy taking my clit into her mouth where she began sucking and sliding he tongue making me my slit produce more pre cum she twirled her in a cirular motion then up and down again ocassionally sucking harder causing me to moan more and louder she layed on the floor pulling me toward her face 

"ride my face baby girl"

she didn't have to tell me twice i began rolling my hips onto her tongue as she thrusted her tongue upwards one hand tightly groping my ass and the other pulling me closer to her face she started sucking harder and more intensly and i began to shake feeling my ogasm approaching

"mommy" bouncing her face breathing more breathless moans

i going faster though i was loosing a little stamia as i was already on a high

"get down" she said "lay on the floor"

i layed on the floor and she staddled me

~jades pov now

i looked at miya and i could tell she was in a bliss and i still has some desire left in me its not everyday i feel like this so i want to enjoy it and i don't want her to cum too early

i cupped her face initiating another kiss this time more gentle giving her time calm down 

i listened to her soft moans as she rubbed her wet and gushy driping against my legs and i fondled her breast

i pulled from the kiss loving the sight of miya fucked out her eyes were glossy her hairs a mess and her eyes filled with lust

i moved down to the valley breast leaving soft kisses down then moving up taking her left nipple to my mouth kissing it before immersing her into my mouth wiggling my warm tongue and sucking her nipple passionatly grabbing the other and twisting it 

miya was dripping so much on my legs i moved my to her pussy then took it to her mouth 

"taste how sweet you are babygirl" i intructed

she began to suck my fingers licking over my index finger and middle finger hard 

i moaned getting more turned on by the fact that she was staring into my eyes the whole time 

i pulled my hand back from her mouth "you want my to finger you pussy don't you slut"

"yes i do please... please finger my pussy" she said and how could i not oblige 

i pulled her back in for kiss the other had intering her pussy 

"ahh..fuuck~" she moaned into my mouth

i had began slowly thrusting my fingers into her core and her leaning down catching my fingers i curled my fingers moving them more upwards filling her with pleasure intensing my speed stimulating her more 

"ahhh... ahha.............. ah......... ah~" she moan as i kept abusing her g-spot 

"why so tight baby girl corey not fucking you good enough 

he not giving you the "stretch" your need slut 

tell me would you rather him be fucking you right not your 'daddy' huh"

"no...... you" miya said her stomach going in and out 

miya was covered in little droplets of sweat and a moaning mess her voice giving out a little she matched my pace as i scissored into her pussy 

wets sounds with every move i made and my fingers had even prune up

"ja.....de" she called out

"yes baby" i said sweetly

"ca ..can i ..cumm" she said

"yes babygirl come for me"'

i felt her walls close around my fingers "jade" she screamed out as she came 

i pulled out and her body jerk 

"you did so good babygirl love you"

"i love you too" she mumbled

***end

lol I was so fucked but it felt so good anyways we're moving into a house soon yay!!! 

thought i would keep you guys updated this is a little late but hey im only human 

thx blog and all you lovelys that read/ watch me 

later 

xxx ~miya


	2. corey & x break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title says it all
> 
> also this is low key miya x corey fluff so here ya go

"why are you like this everytime" 

x asked after being pushed away from corey for the umpteenth time

"what do you mean like this i told you im a virgin"

"yeah i know but can you like not be its kinda annoying for you to just hold down expect me not to do anybody else because you don't want to have sex"

"are you fuck serious right now"

"i mean aren't i usually serious its really selfish that you want me all to yourself but i can't even have all of you"

"and where is this conversation supposed to go now xander"

"wait are you mad at me why are you calling me by my government like i did something wrong"

"so im 'wrong' because i haven't given you my virginity yet" corey asked sarcastically as a rhetorical question

"exactly" x said

"your a fucking asshole you know that why can't you be like any other boyfriend i told you im a virgin your supposed to be like 'its okay babe' and 'take your time im not in this for sex' and 'i'll wait as long as it takes"

"bull shit i'd never say anything like that its not the only thing i want but it would be nice at least to repay me for everything i've done fore you"

corey was beyond livid right now " please xander tell me what you've done for me because last i've checked your living with me eating the food i pay for sleep in my bed and the entire outfit your wearing i payed for so what the hell are you doing for me"

"all of those thing you just listed your supposed to do"

"and why the fuck is"

"because your the bottom"

thats it corey was infuriated raging seething all of that times 10 "get the hell out"

"why we're just havig a conversation"

"do you not just hear all the disrespect you just did to me i take care of YOU because im a BOTTOM what complete and utter bullshit im tired of this we're done leave me alone don't call me don't comeback your an inconsiderate jerk and most of all fuck you"

corey said pushing xander out the door

"thats all i wanted but you didn't do that because you wanna hold on to your 'precious v-card like your so special its not like you'll do it right your first time anyway"

corey had nothing more to say to that idiot he slammed the door in his face and locked it he sat on the couch and watched tv then say a girl with a chocolate and a rose from her boyfriend fuck it was valentines day and he was all alone and missed that asshole xander 

he looked at the time 11:45 pm miyas probably fucking jade right now but he needed his bestfriend right no

she picked up on the first ring "hey corey" she moaned out the last part "whats up"

"me and xander just broke up" 

"aww sweetie im on the way okay i love you i'll be right there" 

miya arrived a little later with her witch of a girlfriend too

"you look like shit" jade said 

"ditto you always look like shit" corey said

"woah woah everybody calm down theres enough of my to go around hey there buddy i bought 8 different tubs of ice cream 3 bags of nacho Doritos and sour patch gummies all for you" 

corey loved how miya was always there for him she always made him laugh and smile and was pretty amazing he's glad he didn't give his virginity to that jerk because he was saving it for someone special


	4. A good dicking (On God)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spelling errors - yep  
> grammatical errors - correct   
> no capitals - mhm
> 
> im only human let me live  
> anyway heres post was supposed to go up an like 2 hours ago but ao3 was down

"tyler"

will called out in a whispershout 

"yo" tyler said casually exhaling the smoke from his cigarette 

"tyler what are you doing out here service is still going on"

"i came outside for some fresh air and smoke the smell of bullshit religious stuff jesusy music was agitating me"

"you cant just leave though my mother invited you and she going to wonder where you went"

tyler took a deep long haul of the cig letting the the smoke play in his lungs before exhaling again "just tell her i left"

"but you can't leave everyone will wonder where you went and say things about you"

"i don't care and i don't give a fuck about what any of those two faced assholes think or say about me if i want to got i want to go"

will pouted 

tyler sighed "look man i tried to pretend to fit in or at least act like i wanted to be here but thats not me i dont sing testamonies and shout praises and i damn sure don't pretend to be anyone im not lets face it i don't belong here church isn't for me im not going to be anywhere im not wanted

will dropped his head looking down "but i want you here" he said in a soft voice

tyler smiled then a smirk appeared on his face "you do huh guess i'll have to stay"

"wait really just like that you'll stay" will asked with a small smile on his face 

"yeah you do want me to right" tyler asked with the smirk

"of course" will said noticed the suspicous grin on his face but decided to ignore " well come on lets go" he said grabbing ty's hand 

they reached the doors to the sanctuary will reached over to open it when his hand was pulled back 

"why"

"wait i have to go to the bathroom" tyler said with a strug

" k well go ahead just dont take too long i've already been gone for 5 minutes my mothers probably already wondering where i've gone"

"wait are you coming with me"

"no why would i, i dont have to go and your not a baby"

'but yet your about to be calling me daddy' tyler thought "but i forgot where the bathroom is"

"literally how gabriel gave you a tour earlier not even 2 full hours ago"

"he musta forgot to show me" tyler lied

"your right that is so like him he's such a slacker you give him one job and he cant even do that right he's so useless that why no one likes him and im moms favorite"

'damn' tyler said in his head 'all i said was he forgot to show me the bathroom sheesh thats harsh' tyler almost regretted the lie

"guess i'll show you then since my incompetent older brother couldn't even manage one simple task" will said with a sigh

and then ty didnt regret it so much because he was getting exactly what he wanted 

they arrived to the bathroom within seconds later 

'well here it is the bathroom go ahead do your buisness don't take long" he said turning to leave 

"your not going anywhere william" tyler said grabbing wills arm

"what are you doing let go of me" will said in a shaky voice

"your skins smooth so caramel" ty whispered in a deep voice against wills neck before sinking his teeth in 

will took a deep breath at the warmthness

"so sweet" tyler said before tracing his tongue around the bite mark

will moaned before lifting his hand above his mouth he pushed tyler away 

"stop what are you doing" 

"stop?"tyler questionend" it didn't seem like you wanted me to stop just a second ago infact seems to me like you wanted more"

"stop playing games tyler we're in church"

"but wasn't it you, you were the one who said i want you here were you not"

will hung his mouth open yes he had said that but he meant at the service deffinitly NOT this

"now now babyboy you might want to close your mouth before i fill it with something" 

'OH MY GOSH ' will thought this was not happening god was testing him this was surely a dream couldn't be real life

but then again if i were a dream shouldn't he get to enjoy it

he jumped into tylers arms before smashing their faces together he stuck his tongue in tylers mouth both boys fighting for dominance 

tyler shoved wil agaist the wall one arm wrapped around his hip and roughly gripping his scalp he doesnt know why will suddenly kissed him but hes not complaining their teeth were clashing tounges where exploring one anothers taste lips rubbing nibbling away at each other until tyler pulled away a saliva strand still conected from thier mouths he was hard and he wanted more and from the look of will lips all plump and puffy eyes dialated with lust he could tell he wanted nothing more than to be wrecked and who was he to deny him of that

tyler dropped to his knees he looked in wills eyes for any sign of doubt or worry luckily he saw niether he pulled down wills boxers is cock was smaller than expected he could easily throat the whole thing but wills most likely a virgin which is why he decided to take it slow he slowley licked around the tip swirling his tounge while slowly sliding it down further will lightly groaning from the pleasure legs slightly shaking. tyler continued taking in his cock letting it hit his throat before bobbing he began throating will cock into his mouth a few times as will slutty mewls. tyler moved on to wills waxed balls not a single hair he wrapped his tougne around them sucking on it while gripping the base with his right hand pumping fast 

wills tip of his ears were red his hair was all over the place as he leaned back into the wall moaning rather loudly tyler again had his cock in his mouth will began thrusting fucking his mouth pushing tylers head to take more the saliva and precum leaking down his lips bobbing his head faster onto wills cock will let out a grunt and came

tyler pulled off of him and his sweet tasting cum sadly but he needed it he collected the cum lathering it on his hand before getting up and almost forcibly turning will around he rubbed his cock a few times before sticking his index and middle finger into wills ass he let ou a ragedy whimper voice basically gone from the blow job 

"its okay" tyler whispered daddys gotchu"

tyler began to finger wills ass slowly scissoring and stetching him out fully before fucking the life out of him he continued to go slowly until the barely heard whimpers turned into groans of pleasures he added a 3rd finger moving around before replacing them with his cock he rammed himself into will fast not wasting anytime will eyes rolled to the back of his head hoarsey moans leaving his mouth he has slob dripping and tyler brutily abused his prostate repeatedly thrushing upwards while hands on wills hips meeting him

"you like that huh whore"

*thrust*

"getting fucked in the church bathroom"

*thrust* *thrust* *thrust*

will moaned again really loud like a cat in heat

"your such a slut you want everyone to hear you and someone to see you get a good dicking"

*thrust* *thrust* will moans *thrust**thrust* *thrust* *thrust

"do you let anyone just fuck you dont you have standard is this really your first time" ty asked rapidly thrusting into his ass

will continue moaning head in the wall while he continued his bliss

tyler tightly gripped his hair causing will to cry out a yelp "answer my bitch am i really your first time'

"y - yes" will sighed out

"yes what" tyler said gripping tighter 

"ye- s dad- ah dy" will managed to say " your fucking ah ah me soooo goood da ah ddy"

"such a filthy fucking mouth you have you need to wash in out on your knees" 

tyler ripped his cock from wills ass forcing him on his knees

"suck slut i wann cum"

will began sucking his mouth all wet and slobbery it was his first blow job and we wasnt nessisarally good at it but tyler was already so close for fucking him so hard will coated tys cock in spit bobbing like there was no tomorrow tyler also fucking into his mouth forcing himself in will mouth within a few more bobs tyler came all seaping down wills thoat causing him to gag a little with tyler dick still his his mouth thick substance flowing down him 

will was fucked out and exhausted tyler pulled will for a kiss not minding the taste of his own cum sucking on wills tounge and he moaned lowley 

"you did a good job babyboy" he said pressing a kiss to wills forehead

"thx dahdoy" will studdered 

tyler smiled at how out of it will was once again his dick power has been to great for virgin bussy to take 

just then the door opened

"where have you guys been moms been ~ gabe said walking into the bathroom then he looked over at both will and tyler "OH MY GOD"

"fuck" tyler said 

]

~ the end maybe or to be continued who knows ...

**Author's Note:**

> im down with any recommendations any ships u wanna see i'll write im just too lazy to write a full story any ways lemme know what you think thx for reading


End file.
